Greg Arkin
Gregory Arkin, better known as Greg, is a character on The CW's Smallville. He first appears in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Chad E. Donella. History Early Life Greg was once best friends with Clark Kent and Pete Ross in grade school. The three of them spent time in a treehouse Greg's father had built them, although Clark always felt uncomfortable climbing it due to his aversion to heights. Greg later stopped hanging around Clark and Pete after his parents' divorce, and stopped returning their calls. Clark characterized their relationship in high school as merely seeing each other in the halls. Bugs Lana goes into her house and discovers a gift. When she opens the box, butterflies fill the room. Her reaction is videotaped by Greg, who is in a tree outside. He returns to his house to find that his mother has discovered his stash of such videos. They fight. His obsession with bugs and Lana has grown since his father left. Fearing his mother is going to send him away to military school, Greg gathers his insect collection to free them. The insects all have kryptonite in the cages with them and escape in the car. They swarm around a screaming Greg who crashes his car. His mother later discovers his room has been cleared out but does not notice Greg clinging to the walls by the ceiling. At the Farmer's Market, a changed Greg (whose glasses, bad hair and zits are gone) maneuvers a study "date" out of Lana before being warned off by Whitney. As Whitney is driving home, Greg attacks his truck. The truck lips and crashes as the Kents drive up. Greg sees them coming and leaves. Greg's mother returns home from the store to find the temperature in the house over 100 degrees. She finds a very disturbed Greg in who announces he is evolving. He then sprays his mother with a web, killing her for food, and then he will molt and mate. At school, Greg approaches Lana and asks her why she missed their study date. She dismisses him. Later that night, Greg attacks Clark and Jonathan while the Kents are fixing equipment. Greg runs off when Clark recognizes him. Whitney and Lana meanwhile are confronted by Greg at Lana's horse stable. Greg hurls Whitney to the side and kidnaps Lana. Clark arrives at the tree house and finds Lana cocooned. Greg is also there and the two fight. The battle quickly leaves the tree house and enters a foundry - deserted since the meteor shower and covered in Kryptonite. Clark is on the ropes until he discovers a lead lined cauldron. An accident then occurs which squashes Greg. A swarm of insects come out from under where Greg would have been. Three years later, it was revealed that an evil scientist named Dr. Donovan Jamison was studying one of the bugs that appeared after Greg was crushed. Dr. Jamison claimed that the bug was Greg, saying that the bug's DNA matched Greg's. (The doctor also had in his possession the corpse of Tina Greer and the body of Sean Kelvin who was in suspended animation.)Chloe Chronicles Greg reappears ten years later at a reunion at Smallville High School. Although Clark is understandably concerned by his presence, Greg has somehow regained his human form and sanity. Greg displays none of his violent insectoid behavior, instead appearing happy and peaceful. He is also aware of Clark's double-life and present relationships: he deliberately seeks out Lois at the reunion and sincerely asks her to send Clark his thanks. Greg declares that Clark is a hero who saved Greg from his "web of obsession", indicating that he considers Clark to have rescued him and his potential victims from his previously hostile insectoid nature. Powers *'Enhanced Strength:' Being bitten by kryptonite-infected bugs, Greg's body can exert or apply much higher amounts of force to people and objects. He casually shoved Whitney with one hand and knocked him out and he could also grapple with a fourteen year-old Clark, but Clark was still stronger. **'Enhanced Leap:' Greg can leap quite high, as he was able to scale a fence. *'Enhanced Speed:' Greg can vanish and reappear somewhere else in the blink of an eye, although he is not nearly as fast as Kryptonians. * Enhanced Agility: Greg could move and leap with much greater agility and mobility than a human. * Accelerated Healing: Greg's nearsighted eyes and acnes were healed after being bitten by kryptonite-infected bugs. *'Enhanced Durability:' Greg showed little pain when Clark grabbed him and shoved him to a wall, when Clark came out and sneak attacked Greg. * Web Generation: Greg can shower people and things with webbing out of his mouth. *'Wallcrawling:' Greg can walk or move along vertical surfaces. Appearances References Category:Guest Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Ten Characters